


Trying Something New

by the_sinnamon_roll_writes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, especially in the beginning, i try but it always ends up bad, i'm so bad at writing nsfw though, so this does have some nsfw parts, that's why this isn't super graphic, the c-o-c-k word is used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sinnamon_roll_writes/pseuds/the_sinnamon_roll_writes
Summary: Yuri stumbles upon some of Victor's writing.





	Trying Something New

Yuri had no clue how to respond in this situation. Sure, he had been surprised to hear that Victor had an interest in him, but he’d had no idea it had been this intense. He was actually quite a skilled writer, despite his messy handwriting.

_Yuri grabbed my hair, pulling it hard and kissing my neck. He was beautiful, standing over me, and the expression on his face made me-_

Damn, did Victor have an imagination. The page wasn’t dated, so Yuri had no way of knowing when it was written. No matter how shockingly explicit it was, Yuri couldn’t help but feel slightly flattered. And somewhat disturbed.

_His breath was hot on my ear as he whispered exactly what he was going to do. I didn’t get to see this side of him very often; it was rare that Yuri took control. And that was a total rush. As much as I loved to hear him moaning beneath me, it sent a chill down my spine and straight to my cock to see him holding my black riding crop-_

Wow. Granted, he doubted he would ever do half of the things Victor had written about for fear of bodily harm, but he was certainly more than willing to give some other things a try. As he read, he found himself vaguely wondering if Victor really had a riding crop. All he had to do now was to figure out how to approach him about it.

As if on cue, Victor came bursting through the front door, keeping Yuri from reading too much further. “Yuri! I got dinner, how’s the unpacking?”

Speak of the devil. Hurriedly, Yuri folded the stapled pages in quarters and stuffed them in his pocket. “Um- good. What’d you get?”

“I just got us some burgers. Fast, and easy cleanup.”

“Ooh, I’m really hungry now. Did you get drinks, or should I go get some glasses?” Yuri asked, already making his way to the kitchen. “We might still have some soda in the fridge.”

“Don’t worry, I got some drinks. Let’s just dig in!”

As always, Victor’s child-like enthusiasm was infectious, and Yuri found himself smiling along with him despite the long, tedious day he’d just had. Victor had been in and out all day, making trips to the dump or to donation centers whenever they finished unloading a box. That had left Yuri to stay home and work on their house mostly by himself. The burger, Yuri realized, was the first thing he had eaten all day, and he wolfed it down with impressive gusto. It was only when he paused to take a drink when he noticed Victor staring at him. “What?”

“Nothing- you must’ve been hungry, huh?”

Taking another large bite of his burger, Yuri nodded. He chewed a moment before swallowing and answering. “I haven’t eaten anything today, I’m starving.”

“You should have told me! I would’ve made you something,” Victor scolded. “It’s important to eat.”

Yuri shrugged. “I didn’t really notice that I was hungry until I smelled the burgers. I’ve been pretty busy!”

Smiling, Victor looked around the room carefully. “I can tell. You’ve even started hanging up some of the pictures! How did you find all of these? I don’t even remember packing half of them.”

“That’s probably because didn’t bother to help with the packing. You just kept whining about how long it was taking. Of course, if you had just taken a few minutes and labeled what was in the boxes- like- put warning labels on them. Warning would be nice,” Yuri scolded.

“Warning?”

“Well… Victor, what is…” Yuri cleared his throat uncomfortably. Might as well get the hard part out of the way. “What is this?” he asked, pulling the papers from his pocket and sliding the story towards Victor.

Victor’s eyes widened when they fell on the papers Yuri had handed him. “Those? They’re nothing! I just like to write little stories sometimes, you know just fictional stuff. Nothing at all to do with reality. Or actual people.”

Yuri couldn’t have imagined that it was even possible for Victor to look as panicked as he did in that instance. “So… your character’s name is Yuri?”

“Mhm! Totally coincidental. I’ve always loved the name Yuri.” Victor’s voice seemed to be getting higher.

“… Okay. Well, I gotta say, it’s well written.”

Victor’s face brightened momentarily at the compliment before biting his lip and twisting his hands anxiously. “Fine! It is about… you… and me.” With every passing second, Victor’s face was turning redder and redder.

Yuri couldn’t remember ever seeing Victor this flustered. “Why? I mean, when? Did you start writing these?”

“It was after I saw that video of you skating my routine. And it didn’t start out like that! I was just scribbling on the flight here, trying to think of how to introduce myself to you, and I just wrote it out. And then I started getting to know you more, and- it just helps me work out what to say! And we started getting to know each other, so they just sort of progressed. This one is just a few weeks old. I know, it’s weird- here, let’s toss them in the fireplace-”

“No, wait!” Yuri cried, snatching up the papers before Victor could reach them and putting them back in his pocket. “It is a little weird. And creepy. And you probably shouldn’t write about anyone else like this. Ever. But- they really are well done. It’s very… compelling.”

His point flew right over Victor’s head. “Compelling how?”

“I mean it’s very- it’s giving me some ideas. Not all of it, but parts are really… interesting.”

Victor gaped at him a moment as he processed what Yuri was saying. Even after he got it, he still looked rather upset. “So, you don’t think I’m a creep?”

“Maybe a little,” Yuri joked, before he saw Victor’s eyes widen anxiously. “I’m kidding! Here… I’ve got something to show you too.”

Curiosity took him over, as Yuri snatched his hand and led him through the house as they searched for whatever it was Yuri wanted to show him. They wound up in the guest bedroom, where Yuri snatched up a box and sat down on the floor. Craning his neck, Victor saw that the box had ‘elementary school’ scribbled across one side.

“Sit.”

“What’s this?” Victor asked, sinking to the floor and crossing his legs.

“It’s my elementary school stuff. I think this box is from second or third year.” Yuri said, apparently totally oblivious as to what Victor was really questioning. He rummaged through the box as he spoke, flipping through papers and dumping little keepsakes on the floor. “I like to hold on to certain things in case I feel- here they are!”

“Why do you still have things from way back then?”

“Just sentimental, I guess. I like to be able to look back every now and then. Don’t you?”

“Not really, no. I was happy to be done with school, no one was on my level there.”

Finally Yuri found what he’d been searching for under a pile of old books and little trophies. “Here, read this,” Yuri commanded, not acknowledging Victor’s last statement. “I’ve been a fan of yours for a long time- I started skating when I was little because of you, you know. I was obviously a lot younger than I am now, so these are a lot less graphic than yours, and probably make less sense. Really, it was just me imagining what it would be like to meet you. Like how yours apparently started out.”

Vitor was already reading before Yuri finished.

_“Mister Victer! My name is Yuri! Im a big fan of yours! I like to skate just like you! I want to meet you someday so we can skate together and eat yummy food together! I bet you like the same foods as me to! Because your really smart like that.”_

The rest of the page went on that way much the same. In fact, every one of the little stories had almost the exact same dialogue in different settings. All of Yuri’s papers were scribbled in messy handwriting with various little errors, and an overabundance of exclamation points. They seemed to all end with little childish drawings of the two of them smiling and holding hands, or something along those lines. Their height differences was very drastic, and Victor couldn’t help but wonder just how much of an age gap Yuri had thought there was. Still, Victor felt his heart warm as he flipped through idly through the few pages Yuri had given to him.

“Yuri… This is the cutest thing I’ve ever seen!” he finally cried, throwing himself across the floor to land in Yuri’s lap and wrapping his arms around the other man’s neck. Unfortunately he caught Yuri by surprise, and he tipped over, falling on his back the rest of the way to the ground while catching Victor on his way down. When they both had landed, Victor was rested on top of Yuri, their chests pressed together and matching grins on their faces.

“Well, this is familiar,” Yuri remarked before craning his neck up to kiss Victor on the lips. When he pulled away, Yuri reached up and cupped Victor’s face tenderly. “You know, back then I never would’ve imagined I’d ever be here.”

Even though he knew what Yuri was talking about, Victor still wanted to hear him say it. “Here where?”

“With you. Kissing you, moving in with you, living with you. You loving me.”

“I never thought I’d be here either. When I first saw you. I’m glad I am though,” Victor replied before kissing Yuri again.

“Good. Now about this,” Yuri said, pulling the folded up papers out from his pockets again.

“Oh,” Victor groaned, scooting down to hide his face in Yuri’s chest. “Can’t we just forget about this?”

“Actually, I was wondering- maybe we can… act this one out?”

“I mean, it’s not like I’ve actually ever- wait, what? You mean, do it?”

“Well, if you have the proper equipment-”

“I do! I’ve got it boxed up here somewhere. But maybe we should try something else first so we don’t have to go digging around too much. Where was the one you found these in?”

“It’s in the hall closet.” Yuri hadn’t even finished talking before Victor was up off him and hurrying off into the hallway. “It’s the very top box on the stack!”

It only took a few moments for Victor to find what he was looking for. During that time, Yuri elected to just remain on the floor, lying down on his back and closing his eyes. When Victor came running back in, he was holding another few sheets of paper. Sliding to his knees beside Yuri, he thrust the papers into his face. “Here, read this and tell me what you think,” he instructed.

"Jesus Christ Victor, how much of this have you written?” Yuri asked incredulously, taking them to hold on his own. Sitting up, he leaned sideways over to rest against Victor as he started to scan the paper. “Wait, this one is actually pretty- I mean, I’d try it.”

“I knew it! I wrote this one after we first got together! Come on, let’s go!” Victor’s excitement was contagious, and Yuri allowed himself to be pulled up along with Victor. “We don’t need anything for this one.”

“We should probably pick up a little bit around here first, Victor. We’ve got a lot of stuff to do to get moved in.”

Victor pouted a moment, but quickly came around. “Okay, let’s get the bedroom done tonight then.”

Rolling his eyes, Yuri nodded and grinned, once again letting Victor pull him along to the bedroom. He had a feeling that they wouldn’t actually be getting much done tonight.


End file.
